digimonchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's Hakuna Matata in the crossover with Digimon
The Pictures of Disney Movie in special editon from The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (The Lion King 1 1/2), Hercules, Mulan and Mulan 2, in the crossover with Digimon. I have finished the screenplay of a picture which I titled “Hakuna Matata”. It includes the story and the dialogs as well as the lines of the song “Hakuna Matata”. I have also included the imagines of the characters of the picture “Hakuna Matata” by Disney. The envelope contains the screenplay, the songs and the images to be sent to Disney Studios. The fact that the Digimon plots were different to Disney’s I try to make a composed plot including both, so some six years ago, on a December day I entered on the internet and wrote to Disney on their web in the United States. I also found a Disney Channel and Toon Disney where the Digimon characters appeared. That is when I considered the plan to incorporate couples of friends such as: Timon & Pumbaa which are Simba’s friend; Nala, Kiara and Kovu as in the pictures of The Lion King; Pain and Panic that are the too little devils that resigned from the Underworld as Hercules defeated Hades as in the pictures of Hercules. Mushu & Cri Kee that are Mulan’s friend in the pictures of Mulan. Also Timon, Pumbaa, Pain, Panic, Mushu & Cri Kee are to go to Tokyo to meet T.K, Kari, Davis, Tai, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Agumon and every more, and other characters such as: Rafiki (From: Disney’s The Lion King) the Three Hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (From: Disney’s The Lion King) and the villains such as: Devimon. All this characters, meaning, Timon, Pumbaa, Pain, Panic, Mushu and Cri Kee, with the young people with their Digimons traveled back to Panama going toward San Lorenzo where they were in danger, due to the evil Digimons, in order to save the world. I have also drawn by hand two drawings included in the screenplay: Medusa, the Gorgona and Coyotemon that is a new Digimon. Production by Xavier Antonio De La Guardia Fernandez in Panamá. I have in the movie script and song's lyrics and send to Walt Disney Studios. Characters Main characters/Heroes *'Timon' (Nathan Lane) *'Pumbaa' (Ernie Sabella) *'Pain & Panic' (Bobcat Goldthwait and Matt Fewer) *'T.K Takaishi' (Doug Erholtz) *'Patamon' (Laura Summer) *'Kari Kamiya' (Lara Jill Miller) *'Gatomon' (Edie Mirman) *'Mushu' (Mark Moseley) *'Cri-Kee' (Frank Welker) Supporting characters *'Davis Motomiya' (Brian Donovan) *'Veemon' (Derek Stephen Prince) *'Yolei Inoue' (Tifanie Christun) *'Hawkmon' (Neil Kaplan) *'Ken Ichijouji' (Derek Stephen Prince) *'Wormmon' (Paul St. Peter) *'Tai Kamiya' (Joshua Seth) *'Agumon' (Tom Fahn) *'Matt Ishida' (Michael Reisz) *'Gabumon' (Kirk Thorton) *'Sora Takenouchi' (Colleen O' Shaughnessey) *'Biyomon' (Tifanie Christun) *'Izzy Izumi' (Mona Marshall) *'Tentomon' (Jeff Ninmoy) *'Mimi Tachikawa' (Philece Sampler) *'Palmon' (Anna Garduno) *'Joe Kido' (Michael Lindsay) *'Gomamon' (R. Martin Klein) *'Cody Hida' (Philece Sampler) *'Armardillomon' (Robert Axelrod) *'Rafiki' (Robert Guillaume) *'Ma' (Julie Kavner) *'Uncle Max' (Jerry Stiller) *'Simba' (Matthew Broderick) *'Nala' (Grey DeLisle) *'Mulan' (Ming-Na Wen) Villains *'Devimon' (Corey Burton) *'Medusa' (Jennifer Hale) **'Coyotemon' (Jim Cummings) ***'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' (formerly) (Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, Jim Cummings) Galleries The envelope contains the screenplay in the images. Disney_Hakuna_Matata_-_The_crossover_of_Digimon.png|Disney's Hakuna Matata (in the crossover with Digimon) Hakuna_Matata.jpg|Hakuna Matata proter Disney Hakuna Matata Movie.png Walt Disney’s DTV – Hakuna Matata Golden Oldies.png Disney-Hakuna-Matata-in-Pan.png Timon & Pumbaa crying T.K & Kari.JPG Patamon, T.K, Timon & Pumbaa.png|Timon & Pumbaa with Patamon and T.K The Death of Kari.png|Kari Dead Soundtrack The soundtrack contains songs by different artists, as well as portions of the film's score by David Newman. *'Opening Titles' - David Newman *'Hey Digimon'- Paul Gordon *'Kube'- Bobcat Goldthwait, Matt Fewer *'Warthog Rhapsody' - Ernie Sabella, Nathan Lane *'Stand by Me' - Ernie Sabella, Nathan Lane *'We Are One' - Lara Jill Miller, Doug Erholtz, Cam Clarke, Lea Songa *'Digi Rap' - MC Pea Pod, Paul Gordon *'Friends Forever' - PUFFY AmiYumi *'The Digi-Destined' - David Newman *'Diggah Tunha' - Ernie Sabella *'Top of the World' - Mandy Moore *'Encounter with the Digi-Destined' - David Newman *'The Digital World' - David Newman *'Kari is Dead' - David Newman *'Timon and Pumbaa in China' - David Newman *'T.K and Kari's Great Panama City Chase' - David Newman *'I Just Can't Wait to Be King' - Lara Jill Miller, Ernie Sabella, Nathan Lane *'The Final Battle' - David Newman *'Hakuna Matata' - Lara Jill Miller, Doug Erholtz, Laura Summer, Edie Mirman, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Bobcat Goldthwait, Matt Fewer, Mark Moseley, Frank Welker *'Look Through My Eyes' - Phil Collins *'Peter Gunn Theme' - David Newman *'The Good, Bad, and Ugly Theme' - David Newman *'Lesson One' - Lea Songa and the Digi-Destined *'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' - S Club *'Grow Up' - Simple Plan *'Grazing the Grass' - Raven Symone *'The Big-Wrap Up Song' - David Newman *'Hakuna Matata Digimon' - Atomic Kitten, and Lil' Romeo References *http://disney-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Disney's_Hakuna_Matata_(in_the_crossover_with_Digimon) Category:Original Movies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:Crossover Category:Digimon Crossover Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Disney Crossover